


Kansas Winter

by lesbianbutnotforyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teenage AU, angst-ish, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbutnotforyou/pseuds/lesbianbutnotforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dad’s gone again, disappeared sometime last night, thankfully quiet enough not to wake your baby brother. Your poor, poor baby brother with a dead mama, a dead-beat dad, and you, barely old enough to take care of yourself, let alone a kid. Yet, he looks at you like you hung the moon, but really you've just got it resting on your shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kansas Winter

Kansas was especially cold this winter. Dark and drab, you can’t see where the sun is, hidden behind all the clouds. You can’t tell if there’s a storm coming or not, but you’ve got other things on your mind. Your dad’s gone again, disappeared sometime last night, thankfully quiet enough not to wake your baby brother. Your poor, poor baby brother with a dead mama, a dead-beat dad, and you, barely old enough to take care of yourself, let alone a kid. Yet, he looks at you like you hung the moon, but really you’ve just got it resting on your shoulders.

Your mama died when you were young, so all you have left of her is the smell of cookies baking and the hum of “Hey Jude”, but the memories seem so distant and the house smells more like dust and sweat from back when dad was still working at that garage. Dad might come back, he might not and somewhere in the dark parts of your mind you kind of wish this time he won’t because the last time he did was to ask for money and you gave it to him because he’s your dad, even though it took you months to save it all up and it was for college, but at least you knew better than to give him grocery money or the money put aside for the bills. You’d never be able to forgive yourself if you couldn’t feed your brother; you’re all he really has.

While he’s at school, you’re skipping class to get him a new winter coat because damn that boy’s growing fast. And it’s cold outside, so cold that you remember you haven’t bought yourself a new coat in years, but you can’t find it in yourself to be angry; not at your dad and certainly not at your brother. You’re just tired, so damn tired and you just want to cry because you can’t even find the energy to get mad anymore.

You’re walking down the street and you bump into someone, knocking down the books they were holding, right into a slushy puddle and dammit, that’s just what you don’t need: an angry guy picking a fight, but instead you hear him apologize to you as you stoop to help pick his stuff up. He goes on and on about how he wasn’t paying attention and to not worry about the books, they belonged to his assbutt cousin who should have carried his own damn books home and he stops talking so suddenly you have to look up.

He’s just standing there with some weird look on his face like you’re the most fascinating thing he’s seen all day. He looks so long you get uncomfortable and start to walk off, but he holds out his hand to shake and says his name is Cas and what’s yours? Then it’s: nice to meet you, Dean and he’s still gripping your hand before he remembers to let go and the light dusting of pink across his nose is probably just from the cold. He looks like he wants to keep up a conversation, but you need to be back to pick up your brother in half an hour and you still haven’t got his coat yet, so you make your excuses, but not before Cas asks for your number. You give it to him and start walking off, noticing him scrambling to get it into his phone out of the corner of your eye.

You don’t notice it until your brother points it out to you that you’re always within arms reach of your phone and you can barely remember what Cas looks like, but at some point you realize his eyes were the same shade of blue as the apron your mother used to wear around the kitchen. And it’s not until after your brother asks what’s up that you notice you’ve been smiling for hours now. The first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month or two ago in my creative writing class and just hadn't thought to post it... And wow, are there really 666 words? Am I Satan?  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
